The present invention relates generally to atomizer devices for use in discharging a liquid into or on the body of a patient. More particularly, the present device relates to an atomizer device having reusable and disposable components designed to safely and automatically prevent contamination of a medication contained in a medicament container attached to the atomizer device.
Atomizer devices have been in use for many years in order to create a spray from a reservoir of a liquid. Early atomizer devices included a receptacle or container for a liquid that was attached to a gas tube and a liquid tube. The gas tube and the liquid tube communicated at their outward ends with a common spray head. A venturi effect was created by the spray head such that liquid was withdrawn from the receptacle through the liquid tube as gas was passed through the gas tube, thereby forming a spray discharged from the atomizer.
Modern, single-use atomizer devices have been provided which include a means for holding a liquid, such as a container, and atomizing nozzle in communication with a liquid holding means, and a means for supplying a compressed gas, such as gas or oxygen, to the atomizing nozzle, as taught in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,021,766, which is incorporated herein by reference. Modern single-use atomizers include a unitary device comprised of disposable materials, wherein the entire atomizer device is discarded following use of the device on a patient. In this way, cross-contamination and related spreading of sickness and disease between patients is prevented. Further, the clinician is able to avoid the time-consuming process of cleaning and sterilizing a non-disposable atomizer unit.
In practice, only certain portions of the single-use atomizers are subjected to patient contamination. For example, patient contamination often occurs through aspiration or backflow of the patient's nasal contents or saliva with portions of the atomizer which come into contact with the patient. However, current atomizer devices require disposal of the entire device, thereby increasing the cost of making and using the device.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved disposable atomizer device for medical use that overcomes or avoids the problems of prior disposable atomizer devices. Such an atomizer device is disclosed herein.